<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alison Ray by captainamergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188950">Alison Ray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl'>captainamergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV), General Hospital, Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A to Z - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Original Character(s), just because, one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where my OFC meets guys from different fandoms. {A-Z drabbles; completely self-indulgent writing}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante Falconeri/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Avery/Original Character(s), Jeff Winger/Original Female Character(s), Michael Corinthos III/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Addicted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I picture Alison portrayed by actress Marnie Schulenberg.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"><b>Addicted</b> </span><br/><strong> <em>Alison Ray and Michael Corinthos III (General Hospital)</em> </strong><br/><br/>She was addicted to his touch, to the way his hand felt buried between her thighs and the way his lips felt as he captured her nipples gently with his teeth. She was addicted to the way he screamed her name as he was coming. But most of all, she was addicted to the way he made her smile. He had somehow found a way to melt a chunk of the ice-encased around her heart. He was incredibly sweet and thoughtful. He brought her flowers for absolutely no reason at all. She liked how he looked at her just so - <em>so reverently</em> - and the way he appreciated her like no one else ever had. She was addicted to the loving Michael gave…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Baby</span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Alison Ray and Dante Falconeri (General Hospital)</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“Baby, you look so fine,” Dante said appreciatively as Alison walked out of the bedroom wearing black fishnets and a short, tight midnight blue halter dress. “This is going to rock!”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“You mean me pretending to a hooker is a turn on for you?” Alison asked. “Color me surprised.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“Well uh yeah. You look amazing … And by the way, thanks for helping me with this case,” Dante said as he moved to her and put his hands on her shapely hips. “You are definitely going to be thanked a lot for doing me this favor - over and over and over …”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Alison smirked as she pulled her dark hair into a sleek, high ponytail. “Well shall we do this thing?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“Come to think of it, it can’t hurt if we’re a little late, Ali,” Dante said and she smiled as he pushed her back onto his sofa. He leaned down and kissed her as his hands came around her back to play with the ties on her dress. Alison smiled as he began to kiss her.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“Baby, baby,” Dante murmured as he sucked the sensitive part on his neck. “You are going to be the most smoking hot call girl there.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Alison laughed. “Thanks I think.” As his mouth moved to the hollow of her throat, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Winking at him she said, “It can’t hurt to be twenty minutes late. I can go all night. It’s in my job description after all.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Call Me When You're Sober</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Call Me When You’re Sober</b>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Alison Ray and Jeff Winger (Community)</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>He had left her fifteen messages already. He was sounding more and more trashed with each call. She knew him though. She knew there was no way he would be saying the things he was (“I miss you, I need you, Ali”) if he was actually sober. As far as she was concerned, he had used her, abused her heart and she wasn’t about to take him back. He only wanted her now because he was drunk on his ass and he didn’t do “alone” very well. He was really into Britta anyway - always had been it seemed - and Alison would never let herself be anyone’s second choice ever again.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>When the twentieth call came in, she finally climbed off the sofa, put down her legal pad and picked up the phone. “Jeff, call me when and if you get sober because I doubt you’ll feel the same way then,” she said and then slammed down the phone, not willing to give him the satisfaction of crying over him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>